


Mascota

by Jhef505



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M, anguish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Nova vuela hasta una celda destruida donde alguien se niega a salirSe tardó mucho en encontrar a esa personaLa nave de Titus está destruida, estrella en un planeta fuera del sistema solarUno muy helado donde pocos vivenTitus muerto como sus aliados, solo sus esclavos que estaban en su nave vivieron o la mayoría lo hizoNova se acerca a la celda viendo a un chico de cabello marrón algo largo, piel pálida con ojos celestes vacíosPiel con muchas cicatrices y vendas solo con un uniforme roto de Nova que le habían dado, supone NovaSentado abrazando sus piernas respirando lentamente"Peter...."
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	Mascota

Sam vuela hasta una celda destruida donde alguien se niega a salir 

Se tardó mucho en encontrar a esa persona 

La nave de Titus está destruida, estrella en un planeta fuera del sistema solar 

Uno muy helado donde pocos viven 

Titus muerto como sus aliados, solo sus esclavos que estaban en su nave vivieron o la mayoría lo hizo 

Nova se acerca a la celda viendo a un chico de cabello marrón algo largo, piel pálida con ojos celestes vacíos 

Piel con muchas cicatrices y vendas solo con un uniforme roto de Nova que le habían dado, supone Nova

Sentado abrazando sus piernas respirando lentamente

"Peter...." 

El humano levanta la mirada viendo con una expresión en blanco a Nova 

Una mirada vacía sin sentimiento

La mirada vacía le decía todo a Sam

"Peter" Nova se intenta acercar pero Peter gruñe 

Solo se queda ahí sentado temblando 

"Soy yo Peter no te haré daño"

Peter sigue gruñendo 

"No te acerques si no quieres que te muerda" 

Nova se sorprende algo Peter estaba hablando el idioma de Titus con fluidez

Pasaron 8 años desde que desapareció y 4 desde que supo donde está 

"Puedes hablar mi idioma?" Nova le pregunta hablando también ese idioma 

"No debería hablarte, sin mi dueño"

"Dueño?"

"Amo Titus debes darme mis órdenes no me iré sin que él me lo diga"

".... (Que le hizo Titus)"

Nova agarra su mano y Peter gruñe para morderlo 

"Lo siento Webhead"

****

Nova se quita su casco viendo a Peter recostado en una camilla atado mientras se recupera 

"Lavado de cerebro" Rocket le informa a Nova 

"Titus le lavo el cerebro?"

"Hizo olvidar quién es, el chico piensa que es su fiel mascota, que salió del tráfico de extraterrestres y así llegó a sus peludas garras"

"Ese idiota, que bueno que está muerto"

Sam acaricia la cara de Peter, él pone una expresión de felicidad que cambia rápidamente a una de enojo 

Gruñe y Sam aleja su mano 

"Ponte el casco, si te ve no dudará en atacarte"

Sam lo hace 

"Porque?"

"Titus parece haberle metido ideas, te odia, odia a Sam Alexander y puede reconocer tu cara"

"...."

Peter despareció hace 8 años 

Hace 8 años 

"Sabes tengo un novio muy fuerte que no durará en venir por mí" Peter menciona atado en una camilla

Podía con villanos normales o los que se consideras normales

Pero seres del espacio exterior? Esa es más cosa Sam 

"Sí se quién es, dudó que nos encuentre estamos en otro sistema ahora mismo y seguiremos llendo más lejos"

"(No te alteres Peter todo saldrá bien, Nova vendrá con los guardianes a rescatarme, una vez libre le daré una paliza a Titus junto a Nova por esto)"

Peter traga duro mientras su sentido arácnido suena fuertemente y su máscara es tirada al suelo 

Y no se siente seguro con esa sonrisa de Titus junto a su brazo que es un arma

Entonces empezó todo

Fueron días de tortura, cada uno más diferentes del otro, los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en un año

El factor curativo lo mantuvo vivo, dejándole diferentes cicatrices

Peter se pregunta cuando vendrán por él? Cuando el podrá salir solo con los tobillos rotos y las manos atadas

Titus le tuvo pena, misericordia?

Sabe que esa persona es muy importante para Nova 

Sí lo mataba sería una venganza

Pero no sería mejor torturarlo más de lo que le hace? Eso duele más 

"Serás mi mascota"

Peter levanta la mirada mientras se agarra un ojo el cual sangran por uno de los golpes que le dieron 

Después de eso lo único que supo Peter es que tenía un traje Nova en vez de su uniforme que ya parecía solo una fibra de hielo, una habitación pequeña pero cómoda 

Le daban alimentos y agua, tenía un baño 

Después Titus le puso un collar contra su voluntad

Cada vez que se lo trataba de quitar le pasaba una descarga eléctrica hasta freír sus manos 

Peter solo pudo ver qué decía algo, no entendí el idioma así que no pidia decir que es 

Entonces pudo salir de su habitación

Intentó escapar pero ese collar parece ser también un aparato para que no escape y cada vez que lo intente le mandaba ondas eléctricas a su cuerpo 

Hizo unos lanzadores de telarañas improvisados con chatarra, funcionaron pero no le ayudaron mucho 

Entonces Titus se acercó un día y vio sus lanzandores

Peter se puso en pose defensiva cuando se acercó a el 

"Eres ingenioso mascota" Menciona dándole palmaditas en su cabeza con su garra con cuidado 

Peter solo parpadea 

"(Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, Sam donde estás)"

En algún lugar Nova no tenía noticias de Peter hace un año

Se fue de la tierra prometiendo no volver si no encontraba a Peter

El cual está muy lejos de los guardianes y Nova 

En esa nave todos llaman a Peter mascota 

Por que así lo quiere Titus

Peter todos los días se hacía recordar quién era 

Quién era su tía May, quién era SHIELD, quién era Sam y quien era el 

Fueron 4 años que estuvo recordando pero lentamente se fue olvidado de eso hasta que ya no sabía quién era antes de ser una mascota 

Peter mira con duda esos lanzadores?

Se los quita y los deja a un lado de su cama para salir y explorar

Sale de la nave para ver a su dueño 

"Amo? Por que tengo este collar? Por que soy diferente?"

Titus solo mira a Peter

Sonríe, en ese momento supo que lo había logrado 

"Siéntate te contaré una historia"

Titus le dijo que el era miembro de unos policías espaciales que se volvieron malvados, el fue el único bueno y tuvo que matarlos antes que mataran a los seres vivos 

"Solo uno escapó Sam Alexander" Con odio menciona sacando una foto 

Peter la mira y frunce el ceño 

Ese chico se le hacía conocido

Algo muy en el fondo de su mente le dice "te amo Buckethead" 

Peter solo mueve su nariz mirando con odio al chico de la foto 

"Tienes que odiarlo mi mascota, odiarlo a más no poder él es malvado, el me quito mi casco"

"Casco?"

"Te enseñaré uno roto, debes saber muchas cosas mi fiel mascota, uno de los chitauris te enseñará diferentes idiomas"

Entonces Peter olvidó su nombre 

Solo sabe que es la fiel mascota que salió de un tráfico de personas 

Titus hizo que Peter Parker, Spiderman olvidara quién era 

****

Peter mira con odio a Nova 

Sam solo lo mira con tristeza recordando una de sus últimas conversaciones con el arácnido

"Oye Sam" Peter menciona mientras arregla sus lanzandores desde su silla

"Que pasa araña?" Pregunta Sam desde la cama de Peter revisando su celular 

"Haz pensado en que quieres hacer en el futuro"

"Na solo estudiaré y sere uno de los mejores superhéroe"

Peter se ríe de eso dejando sus lanzandores

"Por que la pregunta? Tú ya tienes unas ideas"

"Enrealidad sí, sería ser uno de los superhéroes más reconocidos de New York y que triple J hable bien de Spiderman bueno tampoco debo pedir milagros" 

Sam se ríe jugando imaginándose eso

"Y en mi vida personal umh sería ser un científico reconocido o empresario como Tony Stark tal vez mejor que él, tener una familia casarme y tener hijos"

"Todo lo que dices es posible aunque las dos últimas cosas podría ayudarte en cumplirás"

"Sí como?" Pregunta girándose en su silla Peter

Sam se acerca 

"Bueno me casaría contigo y podríamos adoptar, claro si quieres" Sam menciona sentándose en el regazo de Peter

"Umh sabes que con un futuros contigo tengo lo suficiente para tener una vida muy feliz"

Peter dice antes de besar a Sam con mucha felicidad

Sam ve los ojos de odio de Peter

"Te odio" Con una voz llena de veneno menciona aún atado a la camilla 

Titus se escondió bien y Sam ahora sabe por que no atacó 

Pir que no uso de rehén a Peter

Ese fue la venganza de Titus 

Quitarle a la persona que ama

Quitarle su felicidad

Ponerlo en su contra, hacerlo que lo odié

Y Sam ahora duda que alguna vez la recupere 

Esos ojos celestes sin brillo le dicen que Peter murió y en ese cuerpo solo está una "mascota"

Tal vez haya oportunidad?

Quién sabe Spiderman y Peter siempre sorprende sin importar que

**Fin**


End file.
